poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas
This is how Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas goes in Thomas Saves Christmas. and Victor are getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas Kevin: This could be the best Christmas yet, boss. Santa's sure to have another big success. Victor: Yes, Kevin. This year will certainly be another busy year for Santa. And when he does come by Sodor, he will look down at the Steamworks and know that a very special little yellow crane lives here. Kevin: I hope Santa gives me an Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess DVD and some new lights for you. Victor: He most probably will do, Kevin. He most probably will. night, at Tidmouth Sheds Thomas: Okay, guys. Time for bed. We don't want to be up too late because if we are, Santa won't come. Percy: Aw. But we want to stay up and see him. Thomas: But if you do that, he won't come. night, everyone is asleep Philip: in honking his horn Thomas: up Ryan and Odette! Philip: Nope. Only me. Ryan F-Freeman: I was asleep with Thomas until he starts howling like a loon. Thomas: yawns Philip. You should be asleep. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Santa won't come if you're awake. Philip: I'm too excited. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I know. But, I got just the thing for me to make me fall asleep. Fluttershy: How about I sing you a lullaby, Philip? Philip: Ok. Sing away, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: her throat Hush now, quiet now~ It's time to lay your sleepy head~ Crash Bandicoot: in Hush now, quiet now~ Crash Bandicoot and Fluttershy: It's time to go to bed~ enough, Philip is asleep Ryan F-Freeman: It worked. yawns What would Mr. Conductor do? brings a mug of tea for Ryan Thomas: Good night. Ryan F-Freeman: Nighty, night, Thomas. look at a photo of Ryan and Odette as swans when he and his friends hear some clickety-clacking on the track Ryan F-Freeman: What's that? What photo are you looking at, Crash? shows Ryan the photo Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. puffs by with Henrietta Ryan F-Freeman: Toby? Why are you up? Toby: I'm just on my way back to my shed. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. AU Ryan is with his mother, Sea Sparkle. Crash Bandicoot: Who is this "Sea Sparkle"? Ryan F-Freeman: She is the one who gave birth to AU Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Did we recruited her to join our team? nods. Flashback Evil Ryan: Uhh.... Miss? Who are you? Sea Sparkle: I'm Sea Sparkle. Evil Anna: Names Evil Anna. Is AU Ryan born a siren or made like us? Sea Sparkle: Born. I gave birth to him. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Look. Sea Sparkle. My friends and I are trying to stop the Mare in the Sun prophecy from happening and you think you can join the team? Sparkle nods and Ryan's eyes glow green ends Crash Bandicoot: Oh yeah. You know her like both you and Odette are swans. Toby: yawns Well, I should get some sleep. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Ryan F-Freeman: How did both Odette and I are swans in that photo? Crash Bandicoot: Well, I took it when we were there. puffs away Ryan F-Freeman: See you tomorrow, Toby. Crash How did Sci-Ryan react when he saw my transformation into a swan? Crash Bandicoot: shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe he's shocked. nods and goes to sleep the Steamworks Evil Ryan: Victor. Kevin. You're so happy. Kyubi and I are getting along in this holiday with Agalope. Kevin: Yeah. Who is this Kyubi? Ryan points to Kyubi and Sci-Ryan with Bertram and Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: I don't know why this fox Yo-kai is your partner, Evil Ryan. It's like I'm seeing to of me and 2 of you. Sci-Ryan see two Evil Ryans and two Evil Annas Sci-Ryan: What the? Did I see something? Anna looks at the 2nd Evil Anna Evil Anna: Are you a hero like me? 2nd Evil Anna: scoffs I'm not you silly. Evil Ryan: Are you also me too? 2nd Evil Ryan: No. Sci-Ryan: Who are you then? 2nd Evil Anna: I'm Queen Cadence. 2nd Evil Ryan: Names King Chrystalize. nods then the fake Evil Anna and fake Evil Ryan notice Archangel moving epquipment 2nd Evil Anna: Who's that? Evil Ryan: Oh. That's Archangel. One of Nur's horsemen. You two can change back. fake Evil Anna and fake Evil Ryan change into Queen Cadence and King Chrystalize King Chrystalize: Hello up there. You happy for Christmas? Archangel:(sets down a box of personal stuff) Yeah. You know, E-Ryan, I almost forgot I put this stuff here. Oh look, here's a video of when I was at Camp Green Lake. Evil Ryan: Archangel. I'm Evil Ryan. The one you told is a changeling version of Ryan. Archangel: I know.(pulls out a video) Hey, you guys wanna see the video me and some of my fellow D-Tent Boys did when we got out of the camp? look at each other Evil Ryan: Ok. Maybe this will inspirer me and my two bandmates what to do in another camp called.. Uh... Camp...at a photo of the Mane 6 in the Everfree Forest ..Everfree. nods Queen Cadence: I hope this holiday goes well. It's... bursting with love. Sci-Ryan: Love? Ryan shrugs and looks at Chrystalize Evil Ryan: Do you changelings feed on love? King Chrystalize: nods I do know that love is so.... slurps Ryan waits for what he's going to say King Chrystalize: ... Irresistible. Ryan nods and draws a title: "Thomas Saves Christmas" on a sheet of paper Archangel:on the video ZigZag: You've got to go and dig those holes~ Stanly:spoken Man, I'm tired of this. Archangel:spoken Me too, man. Evil Ryan: Who are those kids? Archangel: My friends. the music video continues, Kevin looks outside to see something red fly through the air Bertram T. Monkey: Is that a ship? Kevin: I'm not sure. King Chrystalize: C'mon, Cadence. We'll fly up and take a good look. Queen Cadence: Okay. Archangel: My fellow D-Tent Boys. spoken X-Ray: D-Tent. Stanly: Oh that's what we're doing, we're singing. Zero: Oh~ Archangel: Yeah~ Cadence and King Chrystalize fly up to the object X-Ray: Y'all don't know nothin' about this. Stanley and Archangel: Watch us, watch us. Armpit: Come on, come on. Archangel: We're gonna prove ourselves. Evil Ryan: This Zigzag guy is a nice chap. nods Evil Anna: At least Ryan was under a spell when we was in Odette's world. Archangel: Spell? What spell? Sci-Ryan: A swan transformation spell. Evil Ryan: We'll keep watching this. All: Dig it, uh oh oh, dig it~ Dig it, uh oh ohoh~ Dig it, uh oh oh, dig it~ Dig it, uh oh ohoh~ stares out of the window Sci-Ryan: You ok, Kevin? Kevin: Yes. But I wonder what that was. Sci-Ryan: Who knows. Kevin: I hope we'll find out. How you saw Ryan's transformation into a swan? Sci-Ryan: I was in the forest when that happened. Kevin: A forest? Where? Sci-Ryan: In Odette's world. Kevin: Wow. You think a flashback will do? Sci-Ryan: No. We'll lay off the flashbacks for now. Kevin: At least you could tell me about what happened to Ryan in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess? Sci-Ryan: Ok. We recieved a letter from Odette, who had been turned into a swan by Rothbart. Rothbart wanted King William's kingdom so he killed him and kidnapped Odette and me. But we stopped him eventually and broke the spell. Kevin: What happened to Ryan? Did he free Odette? Sci-Ryan: Yes and himself. Victor: Why you and this Odette are friends, Sci-Ryan? Plus, why Ryan save both himself and Odette? Sci-Ryan: Because, I helped break the curse. And they worked together. Kevin: They do? Who turned Ryan into a swan? Sci-Ryan: Rothbart obviously. Evil Ryan: I thought it was Nightmare Moon and Lord Business who turned Ryan into a swan. Sci-Ryan: No, they only worked for him. Stanley and Archangel: Two suits and two tokens in hand~ Got no respect, cause we're the new men~ Kevin: sighs Bertram T. Monkey: That's so cool. Kevin: Does Rothbart have someone called a friend? Sci-Ryan: Yes. Ryvine Sparkle. Both Ryan and Odette got some 6 allies to help us. Kevin: Who they are? Sci-Ryan: The Mane 6. Mighty Eagle, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Red and Star Song. in the background Stanley: You like that Zig? ZigZag: It's alright. Evil Ryan: What song are they singing, Archangel? Archangel: Dig it. Sci-Ryan: At least I fought the Great Animal for Meg and Derek. Well, I only weaken him for them. stares at the sky Archangel: We all wound up there because we committed some serious crimes. Wanna know what they were? Sci-Ryan: Sure. Starlight Glimmer: Might as well.out some popcorn out of nowhere Sci-Ryan: I'm a hero so I protect those who need saving. Archangel: That's good. How did you and Odette became friends, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Well, Odette and I became friends when I helped stop Rothbart's plan and broke the spell on her. Evil Ryan: I think you was shocked when Odette asked Derek..Odette's voice Is beauty all that matters to you?his voice Then Derek replied...Derek's voice What else is there? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Evil Anna: How did Ryan feel when he got a heart of a swan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Shocked.Archangel So what'd you guys do? Archangel: Well, Stanley was falsely accused of stealing Clyde Livingston's shoes. Evil Ryan: Whoa. At least I got some photos taken while we're on an adventure in Odette's world. Wanna see em? nods Evil Ryan: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Let's look. Evil Ryan shows them, Kevin still stares at the sky Kevin: I hope that red thing is out there. Whatever it was. Sci-Ryan: Kevin? Wanna see some photo? Kevin: Coming. Misty Island Crash Bandicoot: This Misty Island is might be part of the island of Sodor. I was surprised when Human Rigby calls Odette his sister. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan